Longue, monotone, inutile
by Helldreams
Summary: comme une cigarette, la vie est longue, monotone et inutile. c'est ce que se dit Draco, jsute après la guerre mais ça, c'est avant qu'Harry n'arrive lui en demander une... HPXDM
1. Chapter 1

Il est là, face à la mer, seul. Il a toujours été seul. Il n'a jamais vraiment connu l'amour parental ou amical mais, d'après lui, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

Il a quelque chose à la main. Une cigarette. Il l'allume et tire une bouffée. Ça lui fait du bien, cette saloperie moldue. Les yeux plongés dans l'eau, plongés dans le vide, il s'imagine à la place de cette cigarette : longue, monotone, inutile... Il a commencé à fumer suite à la mort de ses parents et à la défaite totale de Voldemort. Depuis ce fait, il s'isole très souvent. Seul, il n'est pas obligé d'afficher une contenance qu'il ne possède nullement.

« -Malfoy! »

Un autre jeune homme vient d'arriver; les yeux d'un vert émeraude, les cheveux noirs ébène en bataille et une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, signe d'un passé douloureux.

Le-dit Malfoy fait volte-face, le regarde et lui tourne à nouveau le dos.

« -Dégage Potter. J'suis pas d'humeur,

-T'inquiète, j'reste pas longtemps. Tu m'files une clope ? »

« Ce gamin prétentieux, sentant le moldu, ami des traitres-à-leur-sang et des sang-de-bourbes ose me demander une cigarette? À moi ? Son meilleur ennemi? ... »

« Tiens Potter. Mais t'y habitues pas.

-Merci quand même Malfoy »

Et Harry part fumer plus loin, laissant Draco dans ses sombres pensées. Le brun en a marre de ces disputes. Il est passé à autre chose depuis son ultime combat contre Voldemort. Draco et lui étaient du même camp désormais, ils leur fallaient surmonter cette haine. Seul Draco n'y est pas parvenu mais Harry, lui, préfère oublier et espérer.

Depuis sa victoire, Draco est devenu le tourment de Harry, son démon aux allures d'ange.

/

« -Malfoy?

-Putain! Mais quand vas-tu me lâcher?

-Après. Mais je besoin de parler. Y a moyen ?

-Non. Dégage maintenant.

-... »

« Potter est revenu me faire chier. Il l'a eu dans l'cognard. Pourquoi ce con veut discuter avec moi ?! Je croyais qu'il avait ses deux lèches-bottes pour ça. Et puis, il avait dans ces yeux magnifiques... non pas magnifiques ! Pourquoi je pense ça moi?! Potter t'es chiant! Nan mais bon... Il y avait quand même de la douleur dans ses yeux et cette douleur était étrange. Je n'en ai jamais vu de pareil... »


	2. Chapter 2

C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner. Harry ne reçoit jamais de lettre mais, aujourd'hui, une chouette effraie de l'école arrive près de lui.

« - Qui cherches-tu ? »

La chouette lui tend la patte : « _Harry Potter, table des Griffondors, Grande Salle, Poudlard_ »

Le jeune homme prend alors le mot, laisse l'animal se désaltérer dans son jus de citrouille et lit le semblant de parchemin :

« _Si tu veux toujours discuter, rendez-vous même heure, même endroit, aujourd'hui. D_ »

Harry jette un œil à la table qui se trouve à l'extrémité de la Grande Salle. Il mange .

« -Harry, pourquoi souris-tu ?

-C'est rien Herm', je pensais juste au cours de Métamorphose. McGo est bien mieux sous sa forme de chat.

-Et tu souris pour ça ? Lui demande Hermione, incrédule.

- Laisse-le 'Mione

- Oh… d'accord Ron. Au fait, n'oubliez pas que, ce week-end, on doit aller voir Hagrid. »

Et Hermione les abandonna sur ces belles paroles pour aller en cours d'Arithmancie.

/

Fin de la discussion chez les Griffondors mais début chez les Serpentards.

« - Drakychou, le balafré te regarde.

- Arrête de m'appeler ainsi Pansy ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de n'avoir aucun espoir pour que je sorte et couche avec toi ?! J'en ai rien à battre que Potter me matte, ça en devient lassant. Maintenant, fou moi la paix.

- Oh… »

Pansy Parkinson, au bord des larmes comme chaque fois que Draco repousse ses avances, quitte la table des verts et argents. Draco Malfoy s'était fait toutes les filles (et même certains garçons) de sa propre maison sauf elle. Et elle en est fortement chagrinée… Pauvre Pansy …


	3. Chapter 3

De retour au bord de la falaise, Harry attends et rumine ses pensées. Sa vie était devenue longue depuis qu'il aimait une personne à sens unique et monotone depuis qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort. Plus rien ne l'interessait suite à cet « assassinat ». Il est un meurtrier, même si cette chose le méritait. Il n'est plus l'être à l'âme pur qu'il était avant. Il n'est plus qu'une enveloppe corporelle qui survit suite à une trop grande tristesse.

Dans ses pensées, il ne l'entendit pas arriver.

« - Alors Potter, on cherche un nouveau moyen de faire parler de toi ? Demande ironiquement Draco.

- Non, pas vraiment, répond Harry. Plutôt une solution à un problème épineux.

- Et tu penses que j'vais t'aider ? dit Draco, étonné.

- Mmmh… Non, je ne pense pas. J'avais juste besoin de parler.

- Et pourquoi tu n'en parles pas avec tes lèches-bottes ?

- Ce sont mes amis Malfoy ! Les meilleurs, pas des lèches-bottes. Je ne leur en parle pas car ils passent le plus clair de leur temps à se bécoter dans les dortoirs et les salles de classe non-utilisées. Et puis, tu … »

Mais Harry s'arrête. Malfoy n'est pas près pour entendre la suite. Celui-ci est d'ailleurs franchement étonné mais n'en perds pas son masque de froideur arrogante pour autant.

« - Je quoi, Potter ?

- Rien. J'allais te demander de passer au-dessus de cette haine mais non, j'ai changer d'avis car, si je n'ai plus ta haine, qu'est-ce qu'il me reste, Draco ?

- … »

Draco ne sait que répondre. Il sait que quelque chose se cachait derrière ces quelques mots mais quoi ? Avant qu'il demande, Harry lui dit, rouge de gène :

« - Il faut que j'y aille Malfoy, à la prochaine. »

Et Harry s'en va. Quand il disparait, Draco se rend compte qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom.

« Potter est bizarre depuis quelque temps… Je me demande ce qu'il lui arrive peut-être qu'en se renseignant près de la Sang-de-Bourbe… Non, un Malfoy ne s'abaisse pas à ces choses-là ! »

/

Harry, quant à lui, se rend compte qu'il avait dit à Malfoy plus que ce qu'il n'aurait dû. Maintenant, le petit ange blond va se poser des questions, il va se tourmenter pour rien…


	4. Chapter 4

Sans le remarquer, ses pas l'avaient conduit à un de ses endroits préférés : la roseraie. C'est un lieu magnifique, où une serre est entourée de milliers de buissons de roses rouges ou blanches. Quelques sentiers de terre battue y serpentent et s'y perdent…

Harry avance vers le centre de ce labyrinthe qu'il connaît par cœur à présent. Il sait déjà que là-bas, se trouve un banc, très utile lorsque l'on veut se réfugier loin des regards indiscrets.

Un jeune homme blond y est déjà entrain de méditer. Harry veut partir car il n'aime pas trop rester quand il y a du monde, sauf quelques personnes. Mais, au moment où il se retourne pour s'en aller, une main, d'une douceur infinie, l'attrape au poignet. Une légère décharge se fait ressentir et fait manquer un battement au cœur d'Harry. On peut presque voir la magie crépiter tellement ce moment est étrange.

« -Reste Potter

-Malfoy ? »

Harry se retourne et croise eux orbes aussi grises qu'un ciel le soir d'un orage ténébreux. Des yeux tourmentés, qui expriment mieux la haine et le dégoût que l'amour et la tendresse. Mais, ce soir, après la discussion que Draco avait eu avec lui, une nouvelle émotion se ressent dans les deux diamants ainsi que dans la voix.

Draco, plongeant dans les yeux de Harry, sait que tout est fini. Deux émeraudes où la paix et la sérénité se reflètent. Ces yeux sont, pour lui, aussi apaisant qu'un baume sur une blessure. Ils lui permettent d'oublier, ne fut-ce qu'un instant, la tourmente de son esprit douloureux.

L'étreinte entre les deux jeunes hommes ne s'est pas desserrée. Au contraire, ils se sont rapprochés. Ils sont si près l'un de l'autre qu'ils peuvent sentir le souffle de leur Némésis sur le visage.

Leurs cœurs s'accélèrent. Un déclic se fait dans l'esprit de Draco. Une chose qu'il ne peut accepter se fait alors de la place. Une chose qu'il a toujours refusé. Il brise alors ce moment intime. Trop intime.

« -Potter…

-Je suis désolé Malfoy. Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Je suis arrivé ici sans vraiment faire attention.

-Tais-toi Potter et laisse-moi parler ! Tu ne voulais pas vraiment me demander d'arrêter de te haïr, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois que je viens de comprendre ce que tu veux Potter mais je suis dans l'incapacité de te le donner, dit Draco, Pas pour le moment rajoute-t-il plus pour lui que pour Harry. Je voudrais juste que tu répondes, histoire de vérifier, à ma question.

-Cela dépend de ta question, Malfoy. J'aviserai.

-D'accord. Potter, es-tu amoureux de moi ?

-… Harry rougit. Était-ce si visible que ça ?

-Tu ne dis rien et tu rougis, dit Draco, mi-amusé, mi-ironique.

-Je… euh… Non Malfoy, je ne t'aime pas dans ce sens-là, désolé pour ton orgueil. Je voulais juste rattraper tout ce temps perdu depuis notre première année. Mais, sincèrement, maintenant j'm'en fou. À voir comment tu me traites, je n'ai même plus envie d'essayer de devenir ton ami ! »

/

Les larmes se mettent à couler des yeux émeraudes. Harry court, court, court… jusqu'à arriver devant un muret. Il n'a pas fait attention où il allait, encore une fois. Il est arrivé au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, un autre de ses endroits préférés. À croire que ses pieds aiment l'amener dans des endroits qu'il affectionne particulièrement.


	5. Chapter 5

Du haut de cette tour, Harry a l'impression qu'il peut mieux percevoir le monde, mieux le comprendre. C'est d'ailleurs là qu'il a compris. Il a compris qu'il aimait Draco Malfoy. Lui est ses manières arrogantes, ses manies de sale petit con prétentieux, ses yeux exprimant une douleur jusque là inconnue quand il est parti, ses lèvres fines et légèrement rosées, sa peau claire et délicate, d'une douceur infinie, … lui, son ange, son démon, son tourment.

S'il ne peut l'avoir, alors sa vie est devenue inutile. Il monte sur le rebord du muret, se lance un sort d'étourdissement et attends la chute…

Il bascule, son pied glisse, une main l'attrape et l'autre le gifle.

« -T'es con ou quoi ?!

-Laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi en finir, laisse-moi partir. J'en peux plus de Lui… dit Harry en larme, la dernière phrase chuchotée.

-Non, répond fermement Draco. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on vienne dire que tu t'es suicidé à cause de moi. Un mort sur la conscience, ce n'est pas pratique.

-Pff, tu t'en fou ! Tout ce qui compte c'est toi et encore toi. Que je sois là ou pas, ça change rien pour toi !

-Au contraire… Durant ces six dernières années, je n'ai cessé d'espérer qu'on soit un jour amis. Chaque année, l'espoir allait en s'amenuisant et ce soir… ce soir tu m'as offert plus que ce que je ne pouvais espérer. Harry, je ne peux pas te donner plus pour l'instant mais j'aimerai que l'on apprenne à se connaître vraiment et qu'on devienne par la suite, si c'est toujours possible, amis. »

/

Leur sixième terminée, ils se séparent, se connaissant un peu mieux. Harry ne cesse d'espérer quant au fait qu'il pourrait, un jour peut-être, lui avouer son amour et qu'il soit réciproque…

/

Les vacances passent… Ils s'envoient des lettres, se rapprochant toujours un peu plus. Harry a même tendances à le mettre sur le même piédestal que Ron et Hermione…

Le jour de la rentrée approche, Harry est plus que nerveux. Et si son blond ne lui parlait plus comme avant ? Leur « relation » est restée secrète aux yeux de Poudlard et il ne sait pas comme se déroulera cette dernière année auprès de Draco…

Bon voilà, je sais que ce chapitre est un peu court mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire plus.

Les prochains chapitres seront différents ; les temps seront au passé parce que j'en ai marre d'écrire au présent^^ j'aime pas. J'avais pensé rechanger tous les chapitres mais j'ai la flemme… J'espère que ça ira et merci à tout ceux qui lisent.


	6. Chapter 6

_7eme année._

Dans le train, Ron, Harry et Hermione étaient entrain de chercher un wagon. Cette nouvelle année allait-elle être plus calme que les précédentes ? Ils étaient entrain de discuter quand soudain quelqu'un vint les interrompre :

_Ne serait-ce pas Potty et ses deux lèches bottes par hasard ?_

Harry su qui s'était avant même de se retourner. Il le regarda, blessé, puis reprit contenance :

_Eh, La Fouine, si t'allais voir dans ton compartiment s'il n'y a pas quelques croquettes pour toi ? Ca te permettra de la boucler comme ça._

Malfoy repartit et le reste du trajet se déroula sans autres incidents notoires à part peut-être que, quand Neville a annoncé qu'il sortait avec Luna Lovegood, Ron faillit s'étouffer avec un chocogrenouille.

Harry regardait à travers la fenêtre. Pourquoi Malfoy avait-il réagi ainsi ? N'avaient-ils pas au moins fait la paix ? Que se passait-il ? Il faudrait qu'il lui en parle. Son esprit ne cessait de bouillonner pour trouver ce qui était arrivé quand soudain Hermione le tira de sa rêverie :

_Harry, on va arriver. Il faut que tu mettes ta robe._

_Oui, oui, Mione. Je le fais tout de suite._

Il s'habilla en vitesse et fut prêt juste au moment où le Poudlard Express entrait en gare. Il descendit du train et monta dans une calèche tirée par les sombrals (sombraux ?) de l'école qui l'amena jusqu'à celle-ci. Il monta les escaliers et se retrouva dans la Grande Salle, à sa place habituelle de la table des Gryffondors. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux Serpentards mais Malfoy l'ignorait royalement.

Les jours qui suivirent, Harry, Ron et Hermione furent surchargé de devoirs qui étaient censés les aider à préparer les ASPIC (plutôt pour réduire leur temps libre, disait Ron). Mais ce n'était pas le pire pour Harry ; Malfoy l'évitait ou l'insultait, au choix.

Tout était redevenu comme avant…

_///////////////////////////////_

De son côté, Draco renvoyait tous les hiboux que Harry lui faisait parvenir sans même ouvrir les lettres. Les consignes avaient été claires, se dit-il, un pincement au cœur…


	7. Chapter 7

Les consignes avaient été claires : ne plus lui parler, ne plus l'approcher, ne plus le toucher… ou alors, le faire tomber. Mais pourquoi suivre ces ordres ? Il n'était pas comme son père et il avait enfin ce qu'il voulait : l'amitié de Potter. Mais s'il désobéissait, ils allaient lui faire payer et, là, il ne pourrait même plus le voir.

Et les journées de Draco se passaient ainsi, tiraillé entre le désir de le voir et la peur d'être tué.

Un mois. Un mois qu'ils ne se parlaient plus. Et Harry avait l'air d'aller de plus en plus mal, Draco le voyait. Il s'en voulait de ne plus être là pour lui. En plus, il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son petit gryffondor…

_« Rejoins-moi à la salle sur demande, ce soir à 23h. »_

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, Harry ?

-Rien, répondit-il, je n'en sais rien.

Et il chiffonna le bout de parchemin avant de le jeter au feu. Pourquoi irait-il ? Même si le serpentard lui manquait horriblement, il ne pouvait pas y aller, il en voulait à Draco de l'avoir ignoré ainsi. Et en même temps … il avait peut-être une explication correcte à lui donner…

Après ses cours, il passa la soirée dans sa salle commune, assis dans l'un des fauteuils le plus confortable, juste devant l'âtre de la cheminée.

Le temps passait, inexorablement. Peu à peu, la salle se vida. Vers 23h, Harry décida de descendre se chercher à boire aux cuisines, quelque chose de fort, qui pourrait lui rendre son courage…

L'alcool, chaud, brûlant, amer et doux, sucré et acide, coulait le long de sa gorge. Son esprit s'embrumait peu à peu mais il s'en foutait ; son courage ne voulait pas revenir !

À sa cinquième bouteille, il se décida à aller à la salle sur demande. Il était plus de minuit passé mais, si Draco n'était pas là, il pourrait au moins cuver sans qu'Hermione et Ron ne lui posent de questions…

*

*

*

Bon, j'suis désolée pour le retard ainsi que pour le peu que j'vous donne à chaque fois mais je n'ai pas encore assez de maîtrise de clavier pour faire mieux pour l'instant… Je suis entrain d'vous concocter une nouvelle fic', surement un one-shot, assez long pour le moment mais là c'est la panne sèche pour l'instant donc il faudra attendre encore un peu pour ça… à la prochaine et merci de me lire.


End file.
